


Unwanted Desires

by Chaotic_Dawn



Series: Shades of Love [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Futanari, Futanari on Male, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Having feelings while a teenager is normal. One can have them for people that they probably shouldn't. Which is why Squall is concerned with returning to Besaid and the one person there that had him tripping over himself. It's only a week though, he should be able to make it without losing his mind right?





	Unwanted Desires

Squall had never expected to go back there – never expected to engage in such activities with either Yuffie _or_ Kairi again. Yet every few nights he'd find himself over at their house all night long only to wake with two pleased women snuggled up against him. It certainly hadn't changed anything when he let them know a few weeks ago that he'd be leaving Midgar. After plenty of whining from Yuffie he managed to explain he had to go to a friend's wedding in Besaid then he'd probably be settling in Esthar for a while.

In fact, that bout of news only made things more intense. Seeing that they'd be losing someone valuable to their activities as well as their lives the two young woman amped up how long and frequent they'd call upon him. Not that he minded since he had already turned in his resignation to Zack. He's been completely free once he's gotten everything packed as well.

Nevertheless, that's why he's here and giving Yuffie the opportunity of a lifetime. After more than enough prep and practically pleading with her to at least wear a rubber, Squall can say in some way they're pampering him for once. The only problem is that he's letting them exploit a weakness.

It's one that has him glad Kairi is the good to Yuffie's evil. There was no foreplay. There was only slow prep that's led to Squall on his back with his body feeling as though it wants to melt into the bed. On top of him is Kairi but not in the way he expected either.

His head is nestled on a rather fluffy and comfortable pillow. But sitting on his face is, of course, Kairi. She's not gentle or slow in how she grinds her dripping pussy against his face. Squall doesn't exactly slack off. He tries to respond in kind by licking and sucking whatever he can.

 _Try_.

It's all he can do considering how tightly Yuffie is pushing against his inner thighs, keeping his legs spread as she kneels between them. Her heavy balls slap up against him every time she thrusts her pelvis forward. Thick, hard and pulsating – her cock carves out his softened ass as if to make sure he never forgets this night.

Squall can do nothing but grip onto Kairi's waist, holding on for dear life as she rides his face. Giving back to the woman above him is hard to remember when his asshole is being ravaged – something he hasn't experienced in at least a few months. Not only that but Yuffie has this knack for keen observation that within a few thrusts she knows just where to prod and where to slam the head of her cock against.

Writhing merely at Yuffie's motions, he's lost by the time Kairi is reaching down and pinching at his nipples. The dark pink peaks don't stand a chance as she tugs and twists at them, anything that has his ass tightening around Yuffie more than it already is. Yet all the while the two lovers are facing each other with their lips smashing together now and then.

Kairi finally leans forward more so than she had been and it allows Squall to flick his tongue over her clitoris. These few little brushes are enough to have Kairi moaning loud, "Oooh! Right there!"

Her hands relax as her body shivers from the orgasm. Lashes flutter and her lips part ever so slightly to let out more moans. She does manage to reach down and grab at Squall's cock, stroking it to bring him to finish as well. Following her right after is Yuffie. She can't hold out any longer. Squall is far too tight and hot, repeatedly sucking her back in no matter how hard she tries to not blow her load. What she does know is that it's all worth it when her nails bite into Squall's thighs and her body tenses up.

However, she doesn't stop thrusting. She keeps going even as her cum spurts into his ass, filling the condom to the point where it would overflow normally. It's only then that he's finally cumming and sending up ribbons of white onto his own stomach. The tiniest of moans can be heard despite being muffled by Kairi's pussy even still. His back arches ever so slightly and his vision disappears for a few seconds.

When he's finally coming back around the two women are collapsed beside him trying to catch their breath. Kairi wipes her juices off his face, "Are you going to come back any time soon?"

Yuffie grins wide, "Staying with anyone sexy?"

Squall gives a grunt, "A friend's place."

Eyebrows raise, "Single?"

"I'm not talking about this with you."

Seeing as she won't win this fight, Yuffie instead leans in close and latches her lips onto his neck. "Well if you won't say then I'll just make it hard for you to run away," she says with a sing-song tone.

He knows what that means but he doesn't _not_ want it either. Yuffie stands up on the bed and moves in front of him, one leg on either side. Her limp cock flops out before Squall and he's aware of what this means. He cuts his gaze to the side only for Kairi to scoot closer and reach for his.

"Here, I'll help you if you help her."

There's no way he can argue with that. Not with the sweet voice urging him forward.

"Yuffie really likes the head sucked. Oh and make sure you give her balls some attention, too."

Squall takes the head of Yuffie's cock into his mouth, his hand supporting the shaft, and begins to suckle on it. He swirls his tongue around it and draws out mewls from above. If there's one thing that tomorrow will bring it's that his hips are going to be killing him.

oxoxoxo

Squall wasn't lying when he said he'd be staying at a friend's house. He just never said it wasn't _his_ friend. Normally he would have roomed with Tidus or even any of the others. But they're all coming into Besaid later and he doesn't have the cash saved up for some fancy hotel. Not to mention Tidus is the one getting married. There's no way he'd bother him or Yuna just because he doesn't want to stay with… _Jecht_.

He sighs as he pulls up to the ocean front property. It's breathtaking, sure, and even a little large. But it's nothing overly extravagant either. Just a simple two story adobe with the perfect view of the ocean further out. He _doesn't_ want to be at his best friend's Dad's house. Far from it. But Jecht owes Laguna, his own father, a favor. Which he's sure is a fib if anything.

Grabbing his couple bags of clothes and necessities, Squall leaves the rest of his belongings in his car. Even that is nothing great next to Jecht's convertible and accompanying motorcycle. Squall is ninety-nine percent sure the man has never used the bike, probably not wanting to get it dirty.

Squall strides up to the front door with a simple mantra. He won't be here but for a week and he probably won't even be here for most of it. Barely making it to the door, it slings open and there Jecht stands in all of his glory. It makes him realize that anything under six foot is beneath Jecht – literally. The dark gaze that looks down upon him is scalding even though there's a large grin on his face.

"So you finally showed up."

"There was traffic."

"Uh-huh. Well the brat has already been calling to see if you're here. Why the hell couldn't he just call you himself?" Jecht starts ranting as he turns around, letting Squall carry his bags in and shuts the door in the process. He leads Squall up to the second floor and to the first door they come to. "This is your room while you're here. Don't make a mess."

Pushing the door open, Jecht motions for Squall to enter. To which he does so if not hesitantly at first. It's just a plain room; bed, dresser a bedside table, and a door that leads to its own bathroom. There's at least a clean set of sheets on the bed but other than that it looks as though the room hasn't been touched.

He's not sure why he even says anything, there's no need really. "I'm only here for a week."

Jecht flashes him a smirk, "Then just don't piss me off. I'm not used to having a kid around the house."

Squall bites his tongue and instead just watches Jecht turn around. He's known the man for a long time, meaning he doesn't expect any grand gestures. Which is why he's surprised when the tall, dark and handsome man stops mid-step.

"Breakfast is ready by nine and dinner is at six. Be there or don't I could care less."

That's the last thing Jecht says before he walks away. It leaves Squall with a moment to quickly shut the door and lean his forehead against it. He closes his eyes and tries to calm the heavy beating of his heart in his ears. Squall isn't sure why his mind keeps getting pulled back to that bare broad chest or the large tattoo that's inked into his bronze skin.

He swore he'd never again look at Jecht that way. _Never_. Yet his brain refuses to dismiss the image. He can only sigh and push away from the door. It'll be a long week for that he's sure. There's one thing to be happy for and that's that he has to meet up with Tidus tonight. He can safely avoid Jecht for now.

oxoxoxo

The next morning finds Squall groggy and unwilling to get out of bed. However, it's the smell of freshly cooked food that has him cracking his eyes open. He remembers what Jecht said and flings the covers to the side. There's nothing for him to do until Tidus calls today so he might as well go down and eat.

A quick trip to the bathroom and Squall is down the stairs. The smell permeates through the house and has him almost salivating. He's never smelled anything so good. Although entering the kitchen proves to be a feat since his eyes lock onto Jecht flipping the last pancake out of the pan and onto a plate. It's not what he's _doing,_ it's what he's _wearing_.

The tangerine colored apron is tied around his neck and waist, saving him from any splash damage cooking can bring. It's plain and simple – nothing overly dramatic – and yet Squall can't stop the heat from swirling through his body. Jecht can hear him coming and flashes a grin over his shoulder, "Mornin'."

Squall glances everywhere but at Jecht, "Can I help with anything?"

Jecht laughs, a truly hearty one at that, "Just sit your little ass down and wait."

He can't remember the last time he had any of Jecht's cooking. Even when he stayed over it wasn't often that Jecht would even be home in the mornings. But he does know it'll be good. For a man that always boasted about never having to practice anything, that it all comes naturally, Squall knows differently. He's caught the older man more than once failing the first few times at different things.

It only takes Jecht a minute to have a plate of food and a glass of orange juice in front of Squall as well as some for himself. Sitting at the breakfast bar extending off the kitchen, they don't say much at all in the beginning. The meal passes by in a seemingly comfortable silence. At least until they both finish and Squall stands, taking his dishes to the sink.

"Guests shouldn't do anything."

Squall stops for a moment, "Am I really a guest anymore?"

"Smartass." Jecht stands and pushes the stool back that he'd been sitting on. "Fine, clean up if you want to that bad."

He takes the apron off, finally, and chunks it onto the counter. Squall glances over his shoulder and notices that he had only been wearing a pair of shorts that reach his knees; torn with ragged hems. It leaves all of that muscle open to be looked at. Which is why Squall tears his eyes away and grabs for the rest of the dishes.

Once everything is cleaned up he realizes it didn't truly take up that much time. In fact, it makes being here for the next few hours problematic. Squall does all he can to stay a good few rooms away from Jecht. Jecht offered a side room that's just inside the house from the garage to put his stuff in so he was busy unloading his car. A shower soon followed and then he settled with going through some of his things, making sure he grabbed the right two bags to bring upstairs.

Of course it's then that he finds his problems coming back to life. Tucked into the bottom of one of them is a 'gift bag' from Yuffie and Kairi. Rather the note inside is from Kairi and what's inside is from Yuffie; lube, a butt plug, a couple different dildos, some condoms and a note that says to have fun and come back soon to visit.

Squall tosses the little pink bag onto his pillow. He can't believe they managed that. Then again he shouldn't have let them help him pack everything in the car. Although Kairi did do a great job. A sigh prickles along his lips as his phone beeps a few times.

The next few seconds have his blood racing. Throw the items under the pillows and shove his things to the floor – all in time for Tidus to walk through the door with a huge grin on his face. The door is kicked shut behind him as he strides past Squall, "Liking the room?"

Slowly, Squall turns around as the whirlwind of motion is finally done. The text message had come far too late. The sound of footsteps running up stairs was already apparent and he knows Tidus doesn't stop for anything. "It's fine," he replies. "What's the emergency?"

This has a bout of seriousness crossing over Tidus' face. The visit is far too sudden even if it _is_ Jecht's house. Tidus glances off to the side a few times before finally huffing, "You know… I wanna do something special for Yuna."

"The wedding isn't enough?"

Tidus can't help but laugh at that. "Jeez man, you're still the same. I mean like… something that means a lot to her." Squall doesn't follow nor play along with beating around the bush. He simply crosses his arms over his chest, the white t-shirt bunching up in the process. This makes Tidus realize he's just going to have to say it.

"Does it hurt to take it in the ass?"

"Ex...excuse me?"

Tidus grabs at the edge of the bed and gives small kicks to the air. "Does it hurt to-"

"I heard you." Squall pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Did you not know that Yuna-"

"I know. Just..." Squall sighs softly. This is _not_ the conversation he wants to have. "Why didn't you ask someone else?"

The soft laugh is all Squall needs to know where this is going. Tidus merely smiles at him, "We've been friends since middle school. I trust you to not say anything and ruin the surprise." Tidus leans forward and rests his arms on his legs, "So will you help me?"

Squall glances away from the bright blue eyes and mop of dirty-blond hair. The _last_ thing he wants to do is teach Tidus things he's done for years. Tidus is a friend in a totally different way from Yuffie. Yet he can't help but let out another sigh.

"Fine. I'll go to the store with you and get everything you need." He watches as Tidus hisses out a victory. "Other than that, does Yuna have anything special that gets her in the mood?"

Tidus tilts his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Squall leans up against the dresser, glad that the bedroom door is shut. "Some people like women in high heels or stockings. Stuff like that."

At that Tidus pales and Squall raises a brow. The blond shakes his head, "Nothing. Just finally realized what Auron meant about my old man. He meant pantyhose not actual hoes." Tidus gives a nervous laugh, "I didn't need to know that."

The little tidbit of information is something Squall wishes he could use. What shakes him out of his own thoughts is Tidus standing up. "Should we go now? Are you free?"

Squall blinks a few times, "Sure. That's fine."

"Great!" the blond exclaims as he throws an arm around Squall's shoulders and tugs him toward the door.

The only problem is that leaving the room ends them right in front of Jecht planning to go to living room. "Where are you two off to?"

"Wedding stuff, it's a secret."

Squall isn't allowed to say anything to follow Tidus' rather cryptic answer as he's tugged away from the confrontation. Although he does manage to catch the look that Jecht gives him and he wonders if he overheard anything. Not that he has a chance to worry about that. He'll deal with Tidus first and then smooth over whatever he's done to upset Jecht when he gets back.

oxoxoxo

There's a very specific reason why Squall never set foot into an actual store with all of their sex toys lined up to buy. Especially if it meant going in with someone like Tidus. If he was embarrassed he never let on about it either. He's just glad it didn't take _too_ long to make sure Tidus had everything he needed and with little resistance on the part of the people inside too.

Embarrassing? Possibly. Exhausting? Yes.

Squall never expected to agree to _show_ Tidus just how to get used to one. Unfortunately for him his best friend can be quite the idiot. At least in terms of needing to see something to understand it. Although it wasn't such a big deal considering Tidus was true to his word – he didn't once get hard or reach out to touch Squall as he used one of the dildos they had bought.

Of course Squall made sure to keep his back to Tidus. If only under the excuse that it would let Tidus see what he was doing better. There's no way he'd be able to look at Tidus while he did it. Which is exactly why he's happy when Tidus' phone goes off. He can tell it's Yuna by how Tidus immediately climbs off the bed.

Facing the headboard, Squall is glad the blond is called away. He doesn't want to have to get _off_ the bed with the other still in the room. His voice is surprisingly calm as he gives Tidus a wave over his shoulder, "Take it. I'll get everything and met you at the car."

Tidus, just for a second, dares to think of asking if Squall is sure. But he decides against it and lifts the phone to his ear, "Hey, Yuna, hold on one second." Tidus mutes the call briefly and shoots Squall a smile even though he can't see it. "You're, ugh, free to keep whatever of what we bought by the way."

The door to the hotel room shuts and Squall is left alone – thankfully. He knows what that means. The that-thing-in-your-ass-is-yours subtext is something Squall had already assumed. But it does bring forth an interesting problem. Not that he plans to worry about that right now. His only thoughts at the moment are getting his pants back on and everything in the black plastic bags as quickly as possible.

He'd be happy to be back at Jecht's if only it meant not having to see Jecht. Then again he did stay out until evening. Slipping inside the house without making a noise is relatively easy. But making it past the kitchen and towards the stairs proves impossible.

Jecht is no where to be seen until Squall reaches the staircase and sees him standing at the bottom of it. Those red eyes try to peer into his mind and figure out what's going on. It's not easy for Jecht either. All he wants is his only son to be happy and not get hurt – becoming the next number one ace on his team is even better. But the thought that something or someone could take Tidus off track has Jecht furious.

He's never been one to be subtle either.

Coming off the steps like a bulldozer, he backs Squall up against the wall. Tall, dark, handsome and intimating as all hell is right in front of Squall and he has no way to get out. He tries his best to keep his mask in place as he raises a single brow, "Did I do something wrong?"

Jecht glares down at him, "If you're trying to pull Tidus away from Yuna we're going to have problems."

Squall stares up at him. That's not what he expected. Then again he wasn't entirely sure what that look when he had left was all about. However, he does try to get his brain to work quickly to diffuse the situation. The last thing he wants is to upset Jecht.

"Why would I want to do that?"

This doesn't seem to make Jecht happy nor does it have him backing off. So Squall does the only thing he can think of. Jecht is very weak to surprises. Anything that'll throw him off will do. Even if it's truth he can get away with saying whatever will have Jecht immobile long enough for him to slip up the stairs.

"If I was going to screw someone, you're more my type."

Jecht can't even blink. Hell, he took _care_ of Squall while Laguna was working his ass off. At least the best he could when he wasn't training or playing games to provide for Tidus. He's had _plenty_ of women and men alike want to bend over backwards for him or throw themselves at his feet since his wife died. But Squall? His son's best friend?

That's new.

The statement is super effective and allows Squall to slip to the side. He's able to get around Jecht and start up the stairs – at least two – before Jecht spins around. Grabbing onto Squall's wrist, he stops the young man in his tracks. Unfortunately the momentum combined with Squall having to turn around all works against them.

Squall finds himself sitting on the stairs with Jecht looming over him. Large hands moved to protect Squall, keeping him from hurting himself. One is planted at the small of his back while the other cups at his head. However, it's not the hand placement that has Squall a little hot under the collar. It's the knee between his legs and the pressure on his ass – or rather what's still in it – that has him flustered.

Smoldering red eyes. The rough addition to the scars arching up his left cheek is the well kept facial hair. A small glimpse of teeth in his smile. There's not one little thing that's actually wrong with Jecht. Everything about him has Squall always at a loss.

"You're still pretty damn clumsy."

Brow scrunching up, Squall glares up at him. "It's your fault."

"Nah, it's yours."

Squall tries to put distance between them even though he knows it's fruitless. Especially since it has him reevaluating leaving that damnable dildo in. He didn't want to just leave it but there was no way he was walking in this house with a suspicious bag. Besides, it wasn't a cheap one either.

Unfortunately it has Squall biting back the moan that so desperately wants to slip out. It takes everything he has to keep it wedged in the depths of his throat to the point where the mask slips. His brows draw up and his lips part ever-so-slightly as if to mock the sound that can't escape.

The sight has Jecht very sure about one thing and that's that he doesn't care what Squall's relationship to Tidus is.

Jecht surges forward and crashes their lips together. He's more than ready to pull away and accept a slap for it too. But the hands that come up to land on his shoulders don't push him away. They grip tight onto his tanned skin and pull him closer.

It's Squall's first error. But to have Jecht kiss him is well worth it. At least that's what he tells himself as Jecht breaks their connection for a breath of air. His face is hot and his lower body is even more so. It doesn't help that one of Jecht's knees is still cradled between his legs, pressing right up against his crotch. He weighs his options and realizes that there's really only _one_ thing he wants.

Jecht's lips hover over his own, "I guess you really don't wanna be just a guest anymore, huh?"

The brunet can reply in the only way he knows how. Words have never been his greatest ally after all. Squall slides one hand from Jecht's shoulder and cups it at the back of his nape, tugging him forward the rest of that small distance so he can kiss Jecht. It's a response that Jecht happily accepts as he glides his hands down Squall's sides.

He's absolutely positive that he can make it to the bedroom. Which is why he stands up suddenly and brings Squall with him, lifting him up into his arms. Squall can only hook his legs around Jecht's waist out of surprise and cling to him further. He's about to ask what in the world Jecht is doing when the latter gives him a chaste kiss to shut him up.

Not that he doesn't know _where_ Jecht is taking him. Oh does he know exactly where. The nerves that bunch up in his stomach prove that well enough. Not once since he started looking at Jecht differently has he ever thought any of those fantasies would happen. Even if this is just a mistake, a little fling or a lapse of judgment – Squall doesn't care at the moment.

The only thing he can think of is the way he's unceremoniously dropped onto Jecht's bed after the big brute nudges the door open with his foot. It bounces against the wall but Jecht doesn't care much less notice that he did it to begin with. All he can think of is kissing Squall again as he stands at the edge of the bed.

Squall's legs hang over the edge as he lays there on the soft bed, staring up at Jecht with a steely blue wonder. It enraptures Jecht. He has people gawking and ogling him day in and day out. Yet none of it compares to the gaze that's settled on him. There's a fire in them that isn't merely superficial infatuation. Nor is it the adoration he sees from younger men that wish they were him.

It's what has Jecht bending over Squall and bracing one knee on the bed. Their lips collide once more in a gentle caress of lips. The only one either will dare give tonight. The one after is clumsy and greedy. Their lips smack together again and again; tongues flicking over each other and drool gathering at the corners of their mouths.

All the while Jecht has his hands busy with trying to get Squall's jeans off. It's a rush to get them unbuttoned and pulled off along with his underwear. He only spares the moment they hit the floor to try and think of where he stashed his lube and a condom. The only problem is that he happens to look back at Squall.

The brunet is blushing mad, aside from the flushed look anyway. He tugs at the front of his t-shirt, pulling it down as he furtively glances up at Jecht. He seems to be debating something and Jecht finds himself praying that it's not that this isn't what either intended.

Squall finally glances off to the side and picks his voice up just above a whisper, "You don't… have to prep me."

This small fact intrigues Jecht _far_ more than it should. Well, that and it only makes his pants uncomfortable to keep on. At the same time he doesn't want to move. He's almost afraid it'll shatter whatever this perfect scenario is.

Those eyes follow Squall's movements as he slowly lets go of the shirt. The fabric slips from his fingers and Jecht can't help but be pleased. The brunet lifts his legs so that his feet steady on the edge of the bed, toes curling against it. It gives the perfect view of not only his own arousal but the base of the dildo that peaks out from the confines of his loosened asshole.

Jecht smirks, "Here I thought you were uptight and didn't know how to have any fun."

Squall shoots Jecht a glare but it hardly holds. Not when Jecht can easily dismantle it with just the brush of his palm over Squall's erection. Rough calloused fingers only add to the brief sensation. One that has Squall not wanting to just give in. Instead he pushes Jecht's hands away and rolls over, knees bracing hard against the soft mattress.

"If you're going to be a jerk I'll just leave."

Large hands clap softly against Squall's hips, holding him in place. Not that he was truly going anywhere. Jecht happily calls this bluff and rubs his own rock hard cock between Squall's ass cheeks. Squall pinches his eyes shut. He takes a deep breath as Jecht grins wide. "It was a compliment. I'm glad you know what you're doing instead of some first time ditz."

"No lube?"

Jecht scoffs, "I gotta remember where-"

Sighing, Squall gestures toward the door. "Under my pillow in a bag is some."

He'd have a remark to make but it'd only draw this out more. Instead he turns around and hurries back down the hall to Squall's temporary room. Although if Jecht has it any way he'd have them rooming together if Squall is going to come _this_ prepared. He snags the pink bag under Squall's pillow and peaks inside. Unable to smother a chuckle, Jecht heads back to his room without wasting another second.

Squall glances over his shoulder as Jecht returns, "Get over here and… Just… put it in already."

Jecht chuckles, "That's not a very sexy thing to say."

Although that doesn't stop him from stepping back and grabbing for the condom and lube in the bag, which he tosses to the side for later. In record time he has the package ripped open, the rubber slipped onto his penis, and the lube poured over it. Tugging the dildo out so he can replace it with his cock is the one thing Jecht does slowly, especially since it has Squall getting awfully quiet. Once it's out he lines the head of his cock up Squall's ass and for a moment he doesn't move. That is until Squall hangs his head while clutching hard at the bed, "If you don't hurry up-"

Thrusting forward, Jecht shoves at least half of his impressive girth into Squall – only able to thanks to the dildo taking care of all the prep work. Squall can't help from letting the moan dribble off his lips and his body arching back against Jecht. He's not satisfied with just some of Jecht in him even though it feels as though he's going to be split in two.

Jecht pulls out before shoving back into Squall but this time he goes in further. All the way until their skin finally touches. Squall can't barely fathom how it feels to have something so large inside of him. Sure, Yuffie was larger than most average men to begin with. But her cock as still just shy of Jecht's. Not to mention it's been a few days since he's gotten the chance to have something fill him like this.

He gives a tentative wiggle of his hips in an effort to silently urge Jecht on. He doesn't want to be kept waiting nor does he want to have to _ask_ for Jecht to move. Thankfully if there's one thing that Jecht is good at it's noticing what his partner needs.

That and there's no way that he can help himself at this point. The build up was enough to begin with. But he can't even think of lasting very long at this rate. Squall is too hot and tight; those insides curling around him and sucking him back in every time he tries to pull back out. All he can do is grab onto the plump ass in front of him and begin to thrust and grind like he's never done before.

For just a moment the only thing that's relevant is that they both want to feel the euphoria together. Jecht pounds into Squall's ass with fast yet deep motions. He just wants to send the younger man over the edge – to feel something only the great Jecht can provide him. Of course little does he know he's the only one that can make Squall practically mewl from the pleasure he feels.

Squall has since let his hands slip out from under him and his elbows to hit the bed instead. His forehead is pressed against the sheets with eyes pinched shut and fingers grasping so desperately at the cloth. He can't even keep up with the thrusts that rock his body so violently. It's simply riding along with the motions at this point from how Jecht is messing up his insides – making it to the point where he doesn't know if anyone else _could_ do this to him.

Sweaty and about to lose his mind, Squall doesn't expect Jecht to suddenly remove himself completely and then proceed to flip Squall over onto his back. It's gentle in the way Jecht pushes him over. Not that Squall would resist anyway. Jecht tugs Squall further onto the bed and lifts his legs ever so slightly so that they're draped over the tops of his own legs. Of which Squall quickly wraps them around Jecht's waist and welcomes the older man back inside of him.

The second their bodies are pressed flush together it seems to unlock something. Jecht picks up the pace and thrusts so hard into Squall that the latter arches his body up against Jecht. He throws his arms over Jecht's shoulders and clutches onto the bronze skin, nails biting softly into it. Squall can't stop the cry from leaving his lips but lucky for him Jecht kisses him just at that moment. The sound dies between their messy kiss of tongues and drool.

There's no rhythm or plan to their madness. It's only how deep can Jecht thrust into Squall and how tightly he can hold onto Jecht in return. Just before Jecht is about to lose it he burrows his face into the crook of Squall's neck. The gentle slope of skin from neck to shoulder is where he latches his lips. The taste of sweaty skin lingers on his tongue as he bites down as if to mark the brunet.

Squall can't handle anymore, however, and ends up cumming. The sticky white mess is trapped between their stomachs and smears over their skin. Meanwhile, Jecht has slowed his thrusts down as he cums as well. The condom greedily accepts every drop in Squall's place but that makes no difference to him. Jecht is still the one that's on top of him, as well as inside, after all.

He's so dazed from the rough, not to mention sudden, loving that he can barely catch his breath. His chest rises and falls in heavy pants while Jecht is already recovering like the true champ that he is. He's still called a star athlete for a reason. By the time that Squall can even sit up on the edge of the bed Jecht has already cleaned them both up with a few stray tissues from the nightstand and crawled back onto the bed.

Unsure of what he's supposed to do now, Squall hesitates. He's just not sure about what the etiquette calls for in this situation. Which is why he's grateful when Jecht grabs at his wrist and tugs him backward into his embrace. The bed gives beneath their weight as he's enraptured in the warmth of the larger man. It helps that Jecht gives him a toothy grin, "You didn't think I'd let you run away after that did you?"

oxoxoxo

Rough sex is always fun when it's happening but Squall knows before he opens his eyes that his hips aren't feeling it today. Of course it helps to wake up to the strong scent of someone you love and pine after even if they don't seem to be there. Squall lolls his head from side to side, realizing fast that today must be one of the days Jecht goes down to teach kids blitzball among other martial arts skills. He lets out a long sigh of relief and stares up at the ceiling.

Pain never goes away by just laying still.

It's something he's ingrained in himself since childhood. Don't feel good? Well work it off.

He tosses the sheets back and shimmies to the edge of the bed before pushing himself to his feet. It only takes a moment to find his pants and the phone that had been in them. If anything he's glad it survived the toss since he knows Jecht wasn't very gentle with them. He checks to see a message from Jecht, that he'll be working tonight and to take care of himself.

Squall can't help but want to thank Laguna for making Jecht exchange numbers with him. Not that he'll ever be caught doing so aloud. He'll just make sure he gets Laguna an extra special father's day present next year.

Seeing as there's nothing from Tidus or the other guys involved – not that they've showed up yet, they won't be here till tonight at the soonest anyway – Squall takes a deep breath. Boredom is something he usually doesn't have problems with. But perhaps that's because the next few hours are spent cleaning Jecht's house from top to bottom. He does the laundry and even takes out the garbage all before finally getting a shower for himself.

It's nothing he hasn't done before on the many nights he stayed over as a teen. Tidus needed all the help he could get with his chores and Squall was used to doing his own even back then. Not to mention on those nights that Jecht wouldn't get home till well after dinner they'd always order something out.

Maybe it's the nostalgia for times that were so much easier or that it's simply just _that_ easy to fall back on that Squall does just that. He's just returning to the kitchen with the pizza when he hears the front door open. Squall doesn't expect the reaction of Jecht walking into the kitchen, eyes widened and glancing about.

"Did you… clean?"

Squall nods, "Yes."

He strides over to the cabinet and pulls out a couple of glasses. Jecht merely sits on one of the stools and allows Squall to serve him. That is while the latter stands on the other side eating his own slice. Jecht scoffs to himself, "Guess you've made yourself at home, huh? Or should I pay you for the house keeping?"

"You let me stay this week, that's enough."

Jecht isn't used to the straightforward answers. Especially when he deals with Tidus and Auron on a regular basis. He almost welcomes the bland responses with a small tone clipped onto them – a tone that's warm but almost scared to show too much warmth.

"About last-"

Squall starts but Jecht is quick to cut him off, suddenly not wanting to talk about it in the slightest. "So, what's the plan for his bachelor party?"

"If you're interested then why are you not going?"

Jecht takes a sharp bite to his crust. To the point responses, fine. But questions that are a little too on the nose are things he does try to avoid. It's why he usually enjoys doing all the talking even if it's about himself. Just another situation he can control with ease – when to start and when to stop. Jecht cracks a smile, "I'm just an old man that'd get in the way, right?"

"Auron is going," mutters Squall in return.

This makes Jecht openly laugh. "He's only going to keep you all from doing something stupid that you'll all regret later." Reaching down for his pocket, Jecht finally notices that he doesn't have his phone. Letting out a small irritated huff he stands up. Jecht walks around the corner, "Gotta run back to the training hall. Left that damn phone again. That'd be why Auron hasn't called."

"You aren't going to eat more?"

"Just put it up for tomorrow." Squall turns just as Jecht comes to a stop, their bodies so close. Jecht isn't sure why he reaches out and tugs Squall forward that final step. Nor is sure why he gives a small chaste kiss to Squall's check. So soft and gentle yet strangely pleasant. They both seem to idle at that. At least until Jecht's fingers slip from Squall's wrist, "I'll be back late."

Jecht can't seem to get out of his own house fast enough at that. It's not because he kissed Squall. It's because he wanted to do it again after he was given such a happy look. The smallest tinge of a smile and eyes that showed the rest of it instead. To Jecht, he looked just like a sweet little wife happily seeing her husband off and eagerly awaiting his return.

Just the thoughts alone that spur off of that have Jecht wishing he didn't stop drinking. He'd love nothing more than to drown his worries and feelings in the bitter amber liquid when he meets up with Auron. Of course the latter always proceeds to call him foolish – if only because he doesn't follow his own feelings like Tidus does. Something he could learn from his own son… or so Auron always says.

But he's starting to think he could. That light hearted air about Tidus is definitely something he wishes he had more of these days. Especially when he returns home to a dark house with the sensor lights triggering on when he walks up. It's no different than any other night he meets up with Auron. Unlock the door, get inside, lock it back up and begin to make his way through the living room.

Except he finds himself stopping at the couch when he sees a head of hair nestled against the arm of the couch. He's _very_ surprised to see Squall fast asleep on the couch with the remote loosely grasped in his hand. Jecht feels as though his heart warms at the sight regardless of whether or not Squall had tried waiting up for him or not.

Any other person he would have just thrown a blanket over them and walked away with a yawn. But since it's Squall? Well he simply can't help but bend down and scoop the lean man up into his arms. It's hardly a feat to say the least. He's quick but sure in the movements that follow; turning the TV off and climbing the stairs to the second floor. All the way to his bedroom where he doesn't even hesitate. He should just take Squall back to the room he lent him but for some reason he can't find it in himself to do that.

oxoxoxo

The scene is far too familiar to Squall as he wakes up. He's not sure how he got _back_ in Jecht's room. At least until he remembers falling asleep watching some boring spread on the history of something or other. It had put him to sleep faster than he had a chance to do something about it. Although what's more is that Jecht isn't even in the room when he wakes up.

A glance over to the dresser and he can see his jeans folded up. He's at least thankful for that. Sleeping in denim is hardly comfortable after all. But that doesn't remove the fact that he's _still_ in the wrong room. It settles something in his mind. Something that begs to say that he wasn't just some quick easy fuck for the older man.

He knows he doesn't have very much time to dwell on this though. Especially since tonight is the bachelor party and he's absolutely positive that he's going to be getting a call sometime soon to get over to Tidus and Yuna's place. Hurrying out of bed, Squall snags his pants off the dresser and goes to his own room. From there it's a race to get a shower and eat before Tidus calls. Unfortunately for Squall it happens sooner rather than later. Not to mention he doesn't even _see_ Jecht from then until he leaves.

It only has him that much more concerned about staying here the remainder of the week. He knows that Jecht meets up with Auron but it's what the latter might say if he knew what was going on that has him uneasy. Not that he lets that take up too much of his brain power. Oh no, he's already thinking of how he can surprise Jecht when he gets back. Something to show that he's serious about this.

Although he's not sure if it's a good thing or not that the partying ends far sooner than anyone expected. Well, maybe except for Auron. Too many drinks and Tidus and the rest are out within only a few hours. Which left Squall helping to get them all in the car for Auron to take back to the hotel. He's glad that Auron said that he didn't need any further assistance and sent him on his way – his way right back to Jecht.

Rather, to a pit stop before he goes back at least.

Everything flashes by with no significance until he's standing outside the front door with his phone in hand. After a moment a reply text lights up the screen and has Squall more than just excited. The lie that he forgot the key to the house is the perfect excuse to see if Jecht is still awake. Of course he is, there's no way Jecht would go to bed _early_. Not when there's surely a blitzball game on. No way he'll miss watching the "competition" as he calls them.

He swallows past the nerves and enters the house, leaving the cool breeze behind him. He's banking on all of the years they've spent together. That maybe he actually knows what Jecht is thinking. It's all he can do at the moment. Well that and lock the door behind him before striding straight into the living room. Jecht is lounging on the couch; arms stretched out along the back with legs slightly apart as his eyes follow the men and women on the TV screen. Not even a glance at Squall is spared as he gets close.

"None of ya can handle your liquor, huh? Bunch of lightweights."

Squall doesn't say anything, not even that he had absolutely nothing at all. He was too busy trying to keep Tidus from hurting himself as he stumbled around at the end.

"Doesn't help you're skin and bones."

This finally comes with a gaze that quickly sweeps over to Squall and then back to the TV. It almost feels like a tease. Especially considering what they've already done. He stands beside the couch, staring down at Jecht as the latter completely and utterly ignores him. Perhaps it's because he's always been drawn to Jecht or maybe it's because the one person he doesn't want to be invisible to is acting like he is. For whatever reason, Squall is growing irritated.

He's irritated enough to actually take things into his own hands without feeling as though it's a chore.

Squall is kneeling over Jecht's lap before he can say a word. Although if Squall were to actually look before he crashed his lips against Jecht's he'd see a smirk on the latter's countenance. Jecht is more than happy to see Squall initiating _something_. He certainly wasn't going to just in case he happened to overstep a line the last time.

The kiss itself is rough and a little clumsy not to mention chaste. Squall is about to pull back, seeing as Jecht hasn't responded in kind, until a large hand settles on his nape. He's gently lead into another kiss. One that's deep and passionate; lips meshing together and tongues flicking across one another each time they have a chance. At least until Jecht's other hand reaches around Squall.

It glides down the length of Squall's back and teases the waistband of the brunet's jeans. He's glad there's no belt there today as he's able to easily slip his hand down them. Except the second he does he freezes. The material beneath his hand is _not_ underwear. It's far too thin and smooth for that. The texture alone is something he knows better than anyone.

He breaks their lip lock and moves his hands, settling them on Squall's thighs instead. Raising an eyebrow, Jecht nods down toward Squall's lower body. "You sure 'bout that?"

There's a tinge of red settling on Squall's cheeks as he nods.

"I ain't holding back this time if your that serious."

"Whatever."

The reply has Jecht grinning wide, "I hoped you'd say that."

"A-Ah! Hey!" Squall can only cling onto Jecht's shoulders as he's suddenly picked up. Jecht stands and begins to carry Squall toward the stairs, both hands cupping at Squall's ass. His brows draw together, unhappy with the surprise.

"What? A gentleman carries his lady to the bedroom doesn't he?"

"You're an idiot."

Jecht merely chuckles as he makes it to the second floor, "I could always drop ya."

Squall knows it's not entirely a joke. Jecht is _very_ capable of something like that. Which is why he resides in sulking instead. So he plans anyway. His hands slip over Jecht's shoulders to where they drape over them instead, his body lurching up and trying to get away from the hands groping at his ass. The sheer amount of surprise has him biting at his lip, holding in any noise that would normally dare slip out.

Laughing, Jecht strides into his bedroom with nothing short of a shining confidence. He stops just before the edge of the bed and drops Squall down onto it. There's a sense of deja vu to the motion that Squall enjoys. Legs hanging over the side, Squall blinks a couple times before being able to gather himself. Well, as much as he can before Jecht is unbuttoning his pants and yanking them away.

They're tossed aside somewhere that Squall can't see much like the shirt he takes off himself. If only because he's too busy watching Jecht's face. Those hands catch one of Squall's legs before it falls back to meet the bed. Calloused fingers run over the silky material of the pantyhose. The skin is just visible beneath the black gossamer-like pantyhose. Nonetheless, Jecht is completely enamored with the sight.

It's not so much the cloth as it is who it's on. It _does_ help that he's not wearing a thing beneath them either. Jecht can see the exact outline of Squall's semi-hard cock. Squall quickly realizes just what he must look like and lifts a hand to his face. He clasps it over his eyes and tilts his head to the side, "Staring is rude."

This bashful and even nervous side of Squall is something Jecht's only seen a few times over the years. He can only assume he's one of the very few that have to top it off. It has a smirk curling the corner of his lips as he spares just a moment to grab a few things from his dresser, where he had stored the small bag that Squall brought. Even so, Squall is already rolling over onto his knees. He's about to go further up on the bed when Jecht's hands clap down on his hips.

"And where do ya think you're going?"

Squall can't even respond. He can only bite his bottom as the stark sound of ripping fabric reaches his ears. Jecht tears the pantyhose almost perfectly to reveal the middle of pale cheeks and the rosebud hidden between them. Small circular holes speckle over the rest of the expanse and down Squall's thighs. It has him beginning to think that Jecht enjoys _destroying_ them more than looking at them.

What he _doesn't_ expect is that Jecht flips him onto his back and begins tearing at the front of the pantyhose next. Exposed on both sides, Squall can only gaze up at Jecht with curiosity. He's used to being out of control in _only_ these situations. But even if he wasn't there's a comfortable air to being beneath Jecht that settles any nervous he had previously.

Jecht strips away his own pants and climbs onto the bed, "Get over here and let me prep ya."

It's hardly romantic but that's not exactly what he wants either. Not right now – right now he just wants Jecht _in_ him.

Squall returns to the position he was in downstairs, kneeling over Jecht's lap. Although this time he can see the hardening cock that'll be plunging in him shortly. Jecht doesn't plan to do that _just_ yet anyhow. He makes Squall lean against him while he reaches around, applying a large amount of the lube to his hand and beginning to rub it against the puckered hole. He's just glad he has plenty. If he's not going to be holding back he wants to make sure this won't hurt Squall even in the slightest.

Two fingers slip inside past the first ring of muscles. Squall grabs onto Jecht's shoulders and squeezes, trying so hard to keep his lower body relaxed. It's not hard once Jecht leans forward and takes advantage of the position, how it keeps him level with Squall's chest. Jecht is surprised by Squall's reaction when he flicks his tongue over one of his nipples. The small jerk and hushed gasp is all it takes for Jecht to know this is a weak spot.

He attaches his lips onto the hardening peak; nibbling, sucking, licking. Anything he can do to distract Squall from the third finger curling into his ass. Jecht moves from the nipple and begins to bite and suck all over Squall's chest. It's nothing hard enough to draw blood but it _is_ going to leave a few marks. All the while Jecht is moving his fingers in and out while softening Squall's ass.

Jecht is certainly accomplishing something and it's driving Squall crazy. He's used to foreplay, prep and just teasing in general. But there's nothing he wants more at this moment then to go to the next step. Squall leans his head down, lips grazing over Jecht's ear, "Are you done yet?"

Returning the favor as he removes his fingers, Jecht whispers his plan in Squall's. Of course the latter quickly moves into position. Guided by Jecht, he leans back on a pillow nestled around his neck and head while Jecht stands up on the bed. It's only a brief moment before the main event while Jecht puts on his condom and slathers plenty of lube onto it.

He lifts Squall's lower body into the air, feet hanging back toward Squall's head. Squall expects Jecht's hands to steady on the backs of his thighs, pushing down against him, but instead Jecht holds onto Squall's hips. This subtle move is something that doesn't go unnoticed. At least until the attention is drawn back to the cock poking at Squall's backdoor.

Jecht gazes down at Squall, those crimson eyes watching Squall's face as he pushes his cock into the younger man. It's slow and leaves Squall wanting. But Jecht refuses to go any faster. At least not until he's sure he can push every inch into Squall without the latter wincing from how it spreads him. Which is harder than it sounds. All Jecht wants to do is slam into those hot and tight insides until neither of them can move.

Squall grabs at the sheets beneath him and tries to takes one last deep breath. It's more than just arousing to see where they're joined. But even more so when Jecht finally begins to move. The angle has him plunging down into Squall and hitting up against his sweet spot every time. He's so out of breath he can't even moan, only pant and pinch his eyes shut as Jecht rams into him.

Completely at Jecht's mercy he's taken back by how swift yet rough each thrust is. Jecht proceeds to make a mess of Squall the more intensely he pounds into the latter. All that can be heard are the thick squelching sounds mixing with the moans that Squall is able to croak out. It only takes a couple more thrusts and Squall finds himself unable to tell Jecht to hold on.

Hot white spunk splashes down onto his own chest with a few drops landing on his face. It slowly begins to drip down his neck as Jecht goes for the final stretch. It doesn't seem like long but to Squall it's an eternity that this huge cock plunders his ass. He can feel Jecht about to cum before he actually does; that large penis twitching against his walls.

Thankfully, Jecht is quick to pull out and lower Squall back to the bed. The latter can already feel how sore he'll be in the morning. If the rest of the night is going to be like this he's not sure he'll be able to even sit up much less walk.

Jecht, however, is quite the doting lover. Squall doesn't even notice Jecht had retrieved a few tissues to clean up the mess on Squall's chest until he's actually done it. Although when it comes to the cum that splattered onto Squall's cheeks Jecht leans over him, licking it up instead. To say it's a turn on doesn't even come close.

Squall gently pushes Jecht away while he still can. He has Jecht sitting back on the bed, leaning against the headboard, with a curious look in his eyes. "What are ya thinking?"

Kneeling in front of Jecht, Squall leans forward until his face is only an inch from the softening cock. He doesn't want to waste a second. He'll have it standing back up in no time. It helps that Jecht already removed the used condom and tossed it aside so that Squall can get right to work.

He doesn't respond nor give any warning whatsoever. He simply begins to lick and suck all over Jecht's dick. Down along the back, around the head, just above his balls and of course the tip – Squall doesn't miss a single spot. Jecht lets him do as he wishes as well, merely watching the show. Especially since it gets good when Squall begins to take the large cock into his mouth.

It's only a little at first and the feat quickly has drool dripping down it. But Squall manages to get quite the bit in until it hits the back of his throat. After all, he doesn't plan on taking this full term. Oh no, he just wants to get Jecht ready for what comes next. Although doing so does have him hard again as well.

Jecht only moves to place a hand on top of Squall's head. Fingers run through his hair and have him looking up. "I think you've done enough. Put another on me and get over here."

A little out of breath but still eager, Squall does just as he's told. Once he has the condom tugged onto Jecht's cock he gets up he kneels over Jecht's lap the second the latter is laying down. It gives just a little bit of control over the burly man, something he'd normally not have in these situations. Which is why he slowly lowers himself down.

Impaling himself on Jecht's cock is no easy feat. It's a _little_ easier than before but that doesn't mean it feels any less intense. The pay off is watching those piercing eyes sharpen. Licking at his lips, Jecht finally reaches down and grabs at Squall's hips once the brunet is properly on his lap. For a moment Squall simply sits there with his own dick dripping precum. He knows he has to move eventually. Jecht may not get off from this but just having Jecht _in_ him like this is enough to send him over the edge.

Squall settles his hands on Jecht's abdomen, just to steady himself, as he begins to lift his hips. The subtle drop that follows is nothing short of tangible bliss. He's done this before but he's honestly not sure how many more times he can impale himself. Thankfully his hips seem to have a mind of their own. There's no real rhythm to the motions that begin to overcome him; just greedy ups and downs that have no end.

While watching Squall may be tantalizing in its own right, Jecht still wants to _touch_ him. It's damn near impossible to resist to top it off. Every wiggle of Squall's hips or the way his hair brushes in front of his eyes each time he takes the hard cock back inside of him has Jecht on the edge of his metaphorical seat. His fingers twitch against the waistband of the pantyhose before finally he gives in.

Jecht sits upright and grabs onto Squall's thighs. His fingers grips at them, holding Squall steady as he continues to bounce up and down on Jecht's cock. Beginning to thrust up into the rocking of Squall's hips, Jecht crashes his lips against Squall's. The youth can't do anything but open his mouth and allow Jecht's tongue to invade it.

That is until Jecht pulls away just as quickly as he had arrived. He leaves a string of drool down Squall's chin in the process while reattaching his mouth to the side of Squall's neck. It only takes him a few tries to find the exact spot that has a loud moan echoing out around them.

"J-…. Jecht, stop- Ahh- Not… Nngh…!"

He doesn't stop. He attacks where shoulder curves into neck with a renewed passion. Licking, biting, kissing – anything that has Squall squirming more than gyrating his hips. Squall grabs onto Jecht for dear life, trying to stay sane while euphoria envelops him. There's a smirk on Jecht's lips as he does so as well. In fact he doesn't stop until the skin is red and imprinted with his teeth marks.

Making a mess of him wasn't Jecht's intention but he'll happily do so. Each time his lips nibble their way up Squall's neck or his hands squeeze at Squall's ass, Squall's insides tighten around his cock to the point where he almost can't handle it. Jecht growls against the side of Squall's neck. He's about to ask if Squall's close but his answer is already given to him by a spurt of heat landing on his stomach. Rather it only does because their bodies are trapping Squall's cock between them, squeezing out the cum until it sticks to their stomachs.

Unable to believe how sensitive Squall is, not to mention Jecht hasn't even touched his cock once, Jecht realizes Squall's probably more sensitive than any woman he's been with.

Jecht wraps his fingers around Squall's softening penis. He rubs his thumb over the mushroom head and gains a reaction immediately. Squall's forehead presses against Jecht's shoulder while one hand reaches down to try and push Jecht's hand away. Not that he truly wants Jecht to stop but the stimulation is simply too much.

Of course Jecht is _well_ aware. Squall's ass is coiling around him so tightly that he can barely see straight. His teeth grit together as he tries to last for a few more thrusts. Just before he's about to release he stops. Jecht's hands clap down onto Squall's hips and force every motion to come to a grinding halt.

Squall is more than a little bewildered by the action considering he's dazed from all of the pleasure. He lifts his head and stares up at Jecht, brows knitting together. "Wh… what?"

"Just get… up and lay down."

Squall begins to move with his shaky legs not taking him far. He rolls onto his back, unsure of what Jecht has planned. Jecht holds back a second longer to try and compose himself. He can't even believe he made himself stop. But that just means he can enjoy this a moment more. Settling beside Squall, Jecht lies down on his side and then pulls the brunet close. Squall's back presses up against Jecht's chest. Their sweaty bodies stick together as Jecht drags a hand up Squall's top most leg.

Lifting it up, he holds it almost parallel to Squall's torso as he thrusts back into the gaping hole he left. Gaping it may have been but that doesn't mean it doesn't cling around Jecht's cock with renewed vigor. It won't take long now. Which is why Jecht guides Squall to tilting his head back so that their lips can meet once more.

It's as though the second their kiss starts it's what opens the floodgates of pleasure. Together they both cum like they've never done before. Bodies seemingly vibrating from the bliss and minds drowning in it, unable to catch back up. Their lower bodies grind together until finally they stop for a much needed break.

Jecht pulls out and ties off the condom before tossing it to the end of the bed. Squall merely looks over at him, trying to catch his breath. He can barely think straight until he finds himself on his back once more with Jecht leaning over him. There's a grin on his countenance, "I thought you'd have more stamina than that." Squall merely mumbles, something that Jecht doesn't catch, before his lips are caught in another kiss.

oxoxoxo

The morning comes sooner than either expect. Rather the afternoon seeing as they've effectively slept in after all that they did. Squall rouses first or so he believes. He can't quite fathom that he's waking up in Jecht's bed once more. Not to mention the fact that Jecht is actually here when he wakes up to top it off. It has something in his chest warming. The feeling vanishes the instant her rolls over and sits up, legs slinging over the bed's edge.

His hips _hurt_.

Squall isn't a complainer and he sure as hell doesn't cry about everything. But right now he wants to just curl up in a ball and wonder why in the world he did that last night. Even so, he needs a drink and he'll be damned if he wakes Jecht up to get it for him. He looks down at his legs still clad in the pantyhose. Although they're trash at this point; ripped, snagged and torn all over.

Dragging a hand up over his face, Squall doesn't even notice the arms winding around his waist until Jecht's beard scratches at his side. "Where ya going?"

"Kitchen."

"Want me to get you something?"

Squall swats Jecht's hands away and when that doesn't work he pries himself out of the grasp. "No," he replies plainly.

Jecht raises a brow, "You should at least wait for me then."

"Whatever."

"Back to this already, huh?" Jecht rolls his eyes and flips the sheet away from his body.

Unfortunately he's still somehow slower than Squall. The latter is already off the bed and scooping up a stray t-shirt, something Jecht must have thrown off the other night when he got home from meeting Auron. The dark gray t-shirt fits over his head and just reaches past his waist. Not that he cares, he's just going downstairs after all.

Each step is complete and utter _hell_ in most regards. But he's quickly reminded that Jecht did everything short of bathing him. He cleaned them both up and made sure to toss the rest of the condoms away. They _did_ go through the small stash that he came with.

Squall is just filling a glass with water when Jecht comes up behind him. He bristles at the arms that wind around his waist all over again. He can feel every inch of Jecht pressing up against him. Squall sighs, "You couldn't even put on a pair of pants?"

"It's my house, I do what I want."

He turns Squall around and reaches for the glass. Except Squall pulls it away with a glare. He wants to get back soon. No matter how sore he is he can't deny that too much touching will have him wanting something he shouldn't indulge in yet.

Jecht frowns, "Come on scaredy cat, what are ya afraid of? This old man too much for you?"

The glass clacks loudly against the counter behind Squall as glances to the side, "That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Squall still avoids Jecht's eyes and simply gestures down between them. It's not hard to figure out. Not when there's something poking up against him. It has Jecht chuckling, "Ya know, you're pretty cute for a sourpuss." Even so he lets Squall go and steps back. "Let's get back to the room and I'll take care of that for you then get you a shower."

There's a glare on Squall's face as he grabs at Jecht's wrist. "Here. _Now_."

"Don't be a baby," Jecht replies as he scoops Squall up into his arms with no protest whatsoever. "It'll only take a second. Not like it'll go soft in the meantime."

Disappointed that he'll have to wait but getting used to this kind of treatment, Squall allows Jecht to take him right back where they came from. Jecht can barely get back in the room and set Squall down before the brunet is on him. Thankfully he just manages to grab the bottle of lube, what's left of it anyhow, before lips are hovering beside his ear.

"Inside."

Such a simple word. One that normally wouldn't mean anything to Jecht. But this time it does and it has him more than horny. He had never thought of not using a condom with Squall. At least at first. He didn't want to just assume after all.

He's just about to go through with it to when Squall's phone rings. The device buzzes and vibrates on the floor in the back of Squall's discarded pants. Retrieving it, Jecht hands it over to his young lover. Squall sighs as he turns his back to Jecht, facing the wall beside the door, and answer it.

"Yeah?"

On the other end, Laguna's voice blares out loud and clear. Off he goes into an entire spiel about how he won't be able to make it for the wedding; weather, circumstance and how upset he is that he can't. But to be honest, Squall isn't paying much attention to him. He's too enraptured with the lubed up fingers that are pushing into his ass.

Squall glances over his shoulder, whispering over to Jecht, "Are you crazy?"

Jecht merely grins ear to ear. Squall won't tell him to stop and certainly not when the fingers are quickly replaced by a raging hard cock. He slaps one hand against the wall while the other holds the phone to his ear. "I'll… let them know."

In and out, Squall can only count the times that Jecht thrusts back into him. Anything to keep himself sane and participating in the conversation. Especially when he's hit with a curve ball. He completely forgot that he'd be leaving after the wedding and going straight there. He's not sure what to say or how to say it. Which is why he's happy to have the phone stolen from his grip. Although mostly so that he can place both hands firmly on the wall.

"Hey, Laguna!" Jecht beams as he keeps one hand on Squall's waist. "Yeah, uh-huh… That's the thing, I offered the brat a job helping me out. Just so he's got some cash to fall on… Of course, see ya then."

Hanging up, Jecht tosses the phone down to the floor in the softest way possible. He grunts as he speeds up his thrusts, "Hope ya don't mind working for me."

Squall hangs his head between his arms, "What?"

"Just keep the house clean," Jecht says as he leans over Squall, his lips pressing against the latter's shoulder blade. "And give me a welcome home kiss and we're good."

It's _that_ ,that has Squall blushing red hot. The mere thought of being there at the door when Jecht gets home like something more than a simple lover has him tipping over the edge.

What's more is the hand that snakes around his waist and grabs onto his cock. Jecht milks him for everything he's worth until white pools in that tanned hand of his. But Squall doesn't even realize he's cum. Oh no, not when there's Jecht's own cum pouring into him. The thick heat of it all has him moaning loud and wantonly, unable to keep himself composed a second longer.

The bliss is all well and good, too.

Until Jecht realizes he can't exactly pull out. If he does it'll only create a hell of a mess. He gives a hearty laugh while Squall comes back down to earth. "I think we can make it to the bathroom like this."

"You're… kidding."

Jecht slaps the side of Squall's ass, "Nope, so get moving. The sooner you do the sooner I take care of you all day. I'll just tell anyone that calls that you're still in bed."

Squall straightens back up and leans against Jecht, "You're a monster."

Tilting his head even further back, their eyes connect. Jecht closes the distance and gives him a small peck of a kiss. Jecht retreats after a moment and nods toward the bathroom. "Well, come on. Hurry up before I wanna fuck you again right where you stand."

**Author's Note:**

> =w= I've wanted to write this pairing forever. Just seriously have I dunno why lol Finally though, the dream is fulfilled.


End file.
